


火冒三丈

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: *主要内容：无剧情。鸡哥爆炒磁卡，基米希！x格雷茨卡！未来时。ABO。雷文。前后有意义。这篇写的不太行，有时间修一下。
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Leon Goretzka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	火冒三丈

基米希没有什么表情，只是用力地提起格雷茨卡的腰胯，再一次挺身狠狠地撞了进去，像是用铁叉子撬开一支多汁的牡蛎或者扇贝，让其颤抖地袒露出柔软的内里。格雷茨卡的肩胛肌肉紧绷，双手缚在身后，手指因为极端的快感而收紧蜷起，被系的并不算紧的领带在手腕上勒出浅浅的红痕。他的脸半埋在床褥里，侧过头来，鼻尖抵着在大战中被扔到一旁的衬衫，他的颧骨红红的，似乎有泪水顺着脸颊的轮廓滚了下来。

这让基米希想起两个小时前。他从大胜之后的更衣室把他突然发情的男朋友捞出来，早已成为队长的他本来在和教练进行着简单的复盘，突然收到了格纳布里的信息。他赶过去的时候，其他队友都被格纳布里拦在门外头，而格雷茨卡一个人坐在淋浴间，淋着冷水，靠在墙角，浑身湿透地仰望着他，脆弱的神态与健美的肌肉线条全然相反。

但至少直到那时格雷茨卡都还觉得，这也许会是一个平静的晚上，直到他闻到基米希的味道。从基米希打开门看见狼狈不堪的他的第一眼起，似乎就不再刻意压制自己极富侵略性的信息素。这气味与他那金发碧眼年轻男孩的外表有着极大的反差，基米希有着战场一般的肃杀味道，呛人的硝烟味肆意侵占着淋浴间的每一个角落，这证实了来自气息主人的盛怒。他一步步向格雷茨卡走来，这让本就处于情热中的 Omega 感到不安与恐惧。

Omega 的香甜气味更加勾起了基米希心头的怒火，眼前的场面令他的怒火从心底直冲头顶，格雷茨卡的发情期他记得，他每次都会提醒他，这周比赛结束之后不要在更衣室过多停留。但这一次没有，因为他们在吵架，为了马克斯迈尔。他们从二十四岁相爱后很少吵架，这是为数不多的一次。远走异国的迈尔在他们的生活中似乎是个很少提及的名字。也许更是个隐形的导火索。

但毕竟基米希不再是二十四岁的基米希，他深吸了一口气，强压着怒气，收敛起狂暴的信息素，皱起眉头走过去，关掉淋浴，蹲下身体捏住格雷茨卡的肩膀，在对方迷茫的眼神中，给了对方一个几乎要将其吞下去的亲吻。

格雷茨卡浑身湿透，高热令他的嘴唇都有些干裂，却又透着一层热气，他靠在浴室的墙上，缓慢地眨着眼，被动地接受着。但一个吻似乎没有什么作用，基米希因怒意而爆发出的几乎呛人的硝烟味涌入格雷茨卡的鼻腔和腺体，标记他的 Alpha 把他摁在墙上吻他，这让他浑身发烫。基米希脱下自己的外套，盖在他身上，搂着他，把他扶起来，等到他在基米希的车后排上的时候，整个人已经要融化成一滩水了，只能嗅着基米希的外套，夹着双腿来缓解高热。

直到他被他的 Alpha 用领带捆住双手，粗暴地丢在床上。基米希甚至一件衣服都没有脱，而他已经赤身裸体。基米希抱臂站在房间门口，眉头紧锁，岁月在这几年对他的面容似乎从未做过什么改动，他永远看起来像个金发碧眼的 —— 男孩。天使一样的男孩。他没有咆哮，没有盛怒，只是面无表情地盯着格雷茨卡，并且完全没有要开始的意思。

格雷茨卡被这种注视看的浑身发抖，他吞咽着，一场九十分钟的比赛再加上汹涌的情潮，他的体能真的跟不上了， Omega 的性本能让他回忆起基米希干燥的手和火热的性器，外套上淡淡的硝烟味包裹着他，那是他喜欢的味道 —— 那是他最喜欢的约书亚。他瘫软在床上，几乎是难耐地磨蹭着腿，蹭动着腿间的性器，小腹阵阵抽搐，两条长腿交叠在一起，那些液体越来越多，直白地从赤裸的大腿上滑落，弄湿了床单，可是这一切都无法疏解他的欲望。他渴望一根火热的阴茎，把他填满。他的喘息声甚至都带上了哭腔，只能张开嘴叼住衬衫的一角，渴望这一切快点过去。

而基米希终于向他走来。格雷茨卡有两颗小虎牙，坏笑的时候会露出来。基米希每次看到，都会感觉手肘有一种类似于蝴蝶翩飞触碰过的瘙痒。他抬起格雷茨卡的下颌，拇指撬开对方咬着布料的嘴，轻轻按过那对尖尖的虎牙，他的莱昂盯着他，然后伸出红红的舌头，轻且缓慢地舔了舔他的指尖，像一只被雨水淋透了的大猫，趴在你家门口的湿门槛上看着你。怒火和焦躁也压制不住此刻心头突然跳起的喜欢，他抬起格雷茨卡的下颌，用力地吻了上去。

于是情事便如同暴风骤雨 —— 这本来不是基米希的风格，只是他今天有点生气。所以有了开头那一幕，他扣着格雷茨卡的腰大力抽送着，那层层软肉绞着他的阴茎，似乎能勾勒出他的形状。硕大的冠状物对准了生殖腔的小口，直直地冲撞过去，当他冲破了那道关卡，性器再一次进入到一个不可思议的深度，他听见格雷茨卡发出了一声带着哭腔的惊呼，生殖腔更细腻更温暖，似乎也更敏感，狰狞的性器刮过内里的嫩肉，化成一阵阵交缠的快感，几乎要把格雷茨卡逼到发狂，当巴掌落在臀部的时候，那种又疼又痒的感官逼迫着他绷直了脚背蹬动着，想要向前逃离，吐出半根性器，却被基米希扣着腰拽回来，再次全根没入，正中红心。

格雷茨卡终于示弱了，他不受控制地浑身颤栗，用着仍带有哭腔的颤抖声音唤了一声约书亚，请求对方能不能先解开自己手腕上的领带。这个姿势让他觉得有点难以承受，他没想那么快认输和认错，可是他实在是咬不住嘴了，叼着衬衫也没用。基米希总是进入的很深，一次又一次地捣弄在最难以忍受的地方，刮过那些柔软的穴肉，顶在他的生殖腔里，把他填满，操得他又痛又舒爽。 Omega 的本能驱使他打开生殖腔，摇着腰臀去屈从讨好，即使这样的性爱既磨人又难受。他在发情发热，从小腹到鼠蹊又酸又痛又热，大量的汁液从他的生殖腔里流下来。

他突然听见基米希叹了一口气。基米希弯腰贴过来，贴着他的背脊，伸出手揩去他眼角的泪水，并伸出手揉动着他的性器，在攀登上几乎窒息的高潮中，他软软地侧倒下，夹着双腿，脚趾都蜷曲起来，眼球上翻，涎水顺着下颌流下，乳白色的液体沾染着小腹和床单，并含糊不清地呻吟着。他觉得自己被完全侵占了，他整个人被戳上了约书亚·基米希的印章，从头到脚都是对方的味道。

然而后穴里仍然坚挺的性器提醒他，这个夜晚不会这么简单轻易的结束。对于男朋友铁人一般的恐怖体能，格雷茨卡从来没有应对办法，对处在不应期的他来说，快感更像是折磨。基米希解开他手上的束缚，把他翻过身来，他意识混沌地盯着天花板看了一会儿，最终软软绵绵地伸出手，搂住男朋友的脖颈，献上一吻，两条长腿打着颤，却顺从地缠上男朋友的腰。他比基米希大上一号，所以每次做爱都喜欢像溺水的人抱住浮木那样，整个人都缠在基米希身上。

高潮后的甬道更湿更软，他被搞的也哭得更惨，几乎已经完全放弃了抵抗，整个人被肏的乱七八糟。顶进去的过程其实不长，他却觉得自己已经快被操进了床垫。肉棍一次又一次地碾过穴肉，性器直直地戳进了生殖腔，膨期硕大的结并射出了微凉的精液。格雷茨卡腰都软了，他的尖叫被基米希凑上来的吻吞进了肚子里。他的手指已经使不上力了，基米希扣住他的手腕，然后两个人十指相扣地高潮。他的双腿痉挛着缠着基米希的后腰，从脸颊红到胸口，失神的茶褐色眼睛满是泪水，他把头埋进了基米希的侧颈，一颗毛脑袋不断蹭动着，等待着卡在腔体里的结消退。

基米希看了他一会儿，最后伸出手撸了撸他的头发，像是在揉一只大猫：“这件事我已经跟教练报备了，我帮你请假了。到后天。之后你还要做个检讨。”

格雷茨卡嗓子都有些沙哑了，他不敢回忆自己被操到失去理智时都喊了些什么。于是他又蹭了蹭基米希的脖子：“你还生气吗。”

基米希的表情一瞬间变了，他夸张地皱起眉头，那是他在球场上的标志表情：“你这么说起来 …… ”

格雷茨卡捉住他的双手，赶紧亲了亲他的额头。


End file.
